Unseen Moments in the World and Life of Sam
by TheSpaminator92
Summary: This is a collection of one shots related to my stories A New World, A New Life and A Changing World, A Changing Life. It is fueled both by my own imagination a requests from readers. It will contain a variety of genres and focus on no characters in particular, but my oc Sam will be featuring prominently. Please read and review!
1. Mornings

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Enjoy!

/There Is An Inn, A Merry Old Inn/

Everything was quite, everything was peaceful, and Sam loved it.

It was like 7:00 AM, and she lived in college owned apartments kiddy corner to her college, which meant that everyone else who lived in the complex was sleeping, or hungover. Her roommates were both still asleep, and would remain that way for several more hours, and there was blissful silence, and stillness.

It was fall, so the air outside was a little brisk, the tree outside of their slider door, to the balcony they couldn't use but were still charged the square footage for, had lost all of it's leaves, just a dark shape against the gray of the overcast sky. The girl who used to have a little pink lamp in the window across from their second story apartment wasn't there, but Sam could still see the pink hue on the window, in her minds eye, where it used to be.

The light coming in through the blinds was a bit dim, and gray, but it was enough to see by.

So Sam sat at the kitchen table of their dinky apartment, clad in a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks, drinking her coffee with pumpkin spice creamer in it, looking out the window, enjoying the changing of the seasons and the kind of mornings it allowed her to enjoy.

She was on her laptop, reading the news between writing an essay, just chilling, because, really, mornings were her favorite time of day.

/Beneath An Old Grey Hill/

Sam sat, wrapped in her cloak and blanket in an attempt to protect herself from the cold of a winter morn in the desert, pressed against the still sleeping Doubica's side in an attempt to keep warm, just watching the world wake up.

Burb and Nim were still asleep, curled up next to their respective wargs and wrapped in their own blankets, their chorus of snores a comforting sound to Sam's freezing ears. They were in a part of the desert where it began to turn into forest again, just on the edges, so there were a few scrubby trees around, but not much.

Their campfire glowed with barely burning embers, just waiting to be brought back to life to cook their breakfast, but, for now, Sam was content to just sit and watch.

The sun began to rise, peeking just over the horizon, a mix of oranges, reds, and yellows, warming the blue sky of night, the sand around their little camp shining silver, then gold.

It wouldn't be long now before the boys woke, neither ever managed to sleep long after the sun rose, the wargs would sleep a little longer than their people, but would wake before long as well.

However, for the moment they were still snoring away, Nim snorting as he turned over to press more firmly into Goliath's belly.

Sam smiled, because, despite all she had been through, she still loved mornings.

/And There They Brew A Beer So Brown/

It was a quiet morning in Erebor, normally there was all sorts of noise from the gates and the districts, such as the produce sellers and bakers, but, today, all was quiet, and it was nice.

Sam usually had to get up a lot earlier to get any silence in the morning, and she usually only got up that early when she had to and, even then, usually other members of the Company were up, which meant she would soon have the princes, the Broadbeams, the brothers Ri, or someone else coming to get her, which meant a swift end to her quiet morning.

Sam had taken to stocking black tea leaves in her room so she wouldn't need to bother anyone for her morning caffeine fix, so she put on her kettle, and was soon enjoying strong, slightly bitter tea goodness.

After her cup of tea, Sam decided to see what was up in Erebor, so she left her rooms and quietly, and discreetly, because she didn't enjoy dealing with politicians or business people early in the morning, made her way toward the gates.

The guards, by now used to her behavior, simply nodded at Sam as she made her way up to the battlements, watching the sun peak through the doorway as it began to peak over the horizon.

Sam finally got to the battlements, and leaned her arms on the stone, enjoying the view.

The sun shone upon the Long Lake, the red reminiscent of Smaug's flames on the water as he headed for Laketown, but now the town stood tall and proud, in better shape than it had been in in ages, upon the lake, flourishing with the restoration of Erebor and Dale.

The light upon the water served to backlight the city of Dale, the tall spires and building looking majestic in the light, the shadow cast by the city making it easy to see the different people coming and going, both from Erebor and Dale, to deliver goods or sell at the markets of both cities, trade obviously booming.

Sam enjoyed watching all of the little people, from the battlements at least, travel to and fro, and enjoyed hearing the beginnings, instead of the full blown racket, of the noises that said Erebor was a thriving city.

Sam felt an arm go around her shoulders and turned to see Kili, smiling a sleepy smile as he yawned, a dopey grin going across her own face as she leaned into his side, both of them enjoying the quiet of the morning.

Morning would always be her favorite.

/That The Man In The Moon Himself Came Down/

All right I hope y'all enjoyed that.

So far the only person who has given me inspiration for these one shots is YinYangWriter, which I greatly appreciate, so if y'all enjoyed this, please give me some more ideas!

BTW, this is a bit of a birthday present for YinYangWriter, so I hope you have enjoyed my friend!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Mirkwood Lament

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Enjoy!

/One Night To Drink His Fill/

The fire haired elven maiden lingered in the tree tops of her home, listening to the chorus of laments being sang for those lost, but, as she watched butterflies fly from the trees into the light of the setting sun, it was the words of one lament in particular, that for the one the kingdom of Mirkwood had wronged, that she found herself focusing on.

Tauriel could not help but think how she would have enjoyed sharing the beautiful view before her with Lady Lethril, the one called Sam by the dwarves that had loved, and now mourned, the stubborn, but kind, young woman. She could imagine, in her mind's eye, the look of wonder her young face would have held at the sight, the way her green eyes would have widened as she watched the butterflies fly away into the darkening night, the way she would smile and giggle like a little girl, and then turn to Tauriel and thank her for showing it to her, because she had always made sure she said thank you, even for little things.

Tauriel would have enjoyed showing her all the ways Mirkwood was beautiful and good, trying to help her forget the darkness and cruelty she had been subjected to, that she should never have had to endure under the leaves of the trees before her.

Tauriel felt her heart fill with regret and a feeling of loss, both for the friendship that never had the chance to blossom and the young woman who had died too soon.

She bowed her head in memory as the stars came out, all shining and beautiful, the memories of a thousand lifetimes reflected in their light. Tauriel sat like that for a while, remembering, before she was joined by another presence, and she did not need to look up to know who it was.

Legolas sat next to his friend, both on a single branch that would have broken had they been anything else but elves. Whereas Tauriel bowed her head to the stars that had watched over the world since the beginning, he looked up at them.

The Battle had been won, but a steep price had been payed. Legolas regretted little after the long life he had lived, but he regretted much of what he had done in the last few months.

He regretted being blind to the corruption of those under his command, to the suffering of an innocent, and letting his prejudices color what he had known he was seeing in the dwarves.

But most of all, he regretted not being able to do penance, to truly earn the forgiveness of the elf friend he had allowed to be wronged. He regretted not being allowed to get to know Sam more before she died, been able to indulge in his own dry humor and battle her impressive wit and sharp tongue.

He also regretted the fact that he, Tauriel, and his father, King Thranduil, would forever live with the guilt her death, not to mention everything else, left in their hearts. She had been too young, even by human standards, and she had died because of a battle that could have been avoided, could have been prevented, if not for the pride and greed of three kings.

But it might also have been prevented if any of them had thought to protect Sam more. True, she was a more than capable fighter, but she had been badly injured and only barely recovered, not to mention the target on her back for her association with the Company, with Thorin.

Legolas knew his father was sitting on his throne, separating himself from the feast in memory of those lost, isolating himself even more than he usually did as punishment for himself, staring off into space, thinking over what Sam had said, both when the treachery of Authast and Asgaranwar had been revealed and when she had asked Dain for help, and knowing, now, that he should have assigned her a protective unit, a guard, something, anything that may have prevented her fate.

Both father, and son, knew she would likely have resisted the action, rejected it in favor of using all of the troops for their common end, but he should have insisted, then she would have had someone watching her back, and she would not have been killed, or had her body taken.

The thought of her complaining about being baby sat brought a smile to Legolas' lips as he stared up at the stars, regretting not being able to tell Sam their stories about them, even as the same thought caused a quirk of the king's lips, the defiance in the little women making it the only possible outcome if he had actually tried to do it.

The king regretted his harshness towards Sam when they had first met, towards Lord Elrond's Listener, because if only he had listened sooner...the young woman who reminded him so much of their own Tauriel would not have been lost.

Thranduil was fond of Tauriel, and what made him so fond of his Captain was also what had made him so fond of Sam, for the short time he had really known her.

He mourned the fact he would never see her fire cultivated that way it could have been, that he would never be able to make anything up to her personally, to make her an even better fighter, a more terrifying force to be reckoned with, but he also mourned the fact that Tauriel, and his son, would never get the opportunity to cause havoc with her (or the princes, now that relations with the dwarves had once again gone sour) in any of the three kingdoms, something that, while it might have annoyed him, and probably Thorin, they would have enjoyed the spectacle none the less.

They all mourned what could have been, what should have been, as the last, somber, lingering, and heart wrenching notes of Sam's lament floated up through the trees, to the stars that could not tell them hope had not yet been lost.

/The Ostler Has A Tipsy Cat/

Hope y'all enjoyed that!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. A Secret Long Kept Pt 1

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Enjoy!

/That Plays A Five Stringed Fiddle/

It wasn't supposed to be like this, it just wasn't.

They were all supposed to stick together and stay out of trouble and be happy the way their mother had wanted them to be, the way they had always wanted to be.

But now, just days after her death, here he was, holding one little brother, who was bawling in his arms, unaware of all that had transpired in the last hour save that a stranger had been in the house, while the other hauled off a dead body.

One they needed to get rid of, and fast, as quickly and quietly and secretly as possible.

Lest anyone find out and they, the older two, be put in jail for murder, no matter that it had been entirely accidental and in defense of their family, of their home, while their baby brother was given away and none of them ever saw each other again.

Oh, how had things gone so wrong?

/And Up And Down He Saws Hid Bow/

Why had he been in their house? Why?

Nori dragged the body (the heavy, though lighter than he had thought, body, but he should have known, they were both built for stealth, it was one of the things he had inherited from the dwarf, but he had never dreamed he would find that information out this way, not in his worst of nightmares) of his sire, Nadder, through the shadows. He was dragging it toward a bridge over the river that flowed out of the city, the one with the least traffic at any time of day, especially in the dead of night (and Dori said all of his night wanderings and troublemaking would only get him in trouble, not get him out of it).

Nori was not even of age yet, and he was already hiding a body (he and Dori, and even their mother, had known he was probably destined for a less than completely legal existence, but they had never thought he would start so young).

The body of his own father.

Who would have thought that he would lose both of his parents within the span of a week?

His mother, Fitoria, had died not but a few days ago of dragon lung, the affliction suffered by many dwarves who had been deep in the Lonely Mountain when Smaug attacked, ash and other debris covering the insides of their lungs, inhaled in the run to escape, making it harder and harder for them to breathe, over the years, until they couldn't breathe any more.

Mother had suffered for years before air finally ceased to pass her lips. It was the same disease that had left Ori (his dear, sweet little brother, only ten years old and just learning to walk) without a father when he had been four, the scholar who had sired the youngest son of Fitoria dying of the disease quietly in his sleep.

And now Nori was in the same boat as both of his brothers (Dori's father had died in the fall of Erebor), without either parent because, for whatever reason, the sire of Nori, Nadder, had come to their house this night.

Dori and Nori both knew him as a thief, as an outlaw, who had never had anything more to do with his son than Dori or Ori's fathers had had to do with them.

Dori hadn't even known it was Nadder when he attacked the intruder in their home. Dori and Nori were both grieving and struggling to take care of each other and Ori, never dreaming in a million years that Nadder would show up for any reason, let along to rob them, and too grieved to have recognized his familiar (if only in passing) form in the darkness of their home. Dori, with all of his strength and fear and grief and anger (at their mother being taken away from them and a variety of other things) had attacked the stranger, the just barely of age dwarf easily taking on Nadder, who had likely been too surprised to defend himself against the eldest of the sons of Fitoria.

When they had realized what it was that had happened, both Nori and Dori had been horrified and terrified, but knew what needed to be done, because they simply could not risk anyone finding out, for Ori's sake and their own.

Which was why Nori found himself making sure the coast was clear before he (he still couldn't believe he was doing this, and felt more grieved, and sick to his stomach, than he had thought he would at the death of a dwarf he barely knew, for all that they were father and son) lugged his father's body over the side of the bridge.

The body made an almighty splash as it hit the water, but was soon enveloped by the darkness of the turgid river and Nori prayed to any god that would listen that it would never be found, that he and his brothers could live in peace.

/Now Squeaking High, Now Purring Low/

Sorry this post is late, and that there was nothing last week, things just seem to be getting away from me lately, so I guess I should say that, at least until the end of the holiday season, my updates will be more sporadic, but as soon as the first of the years rolls around, I will (hopefully) be giving y'all regular updates!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Forge Frustration

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Enjoy!

/Now Sawing In The Middle/

"Oh, for the love of God!"

Burb sighed and shook his head (compete with an eye roll) as Sam, Nim face palming and growling under his breath in frustration (though he was smiling because this was the most fun he'd had in ages, and Sam was entertaining), once more failed to complete the most basic of actions required for blacksmithing.

The orc sat in the doorway of Nim's forge fixing holes in all of their clothes, slightly exasperated with Sam and their new friend (they had only known him for a few weeks, Sam recovering her strength quickly with the care of Nim and Burb) as Nim attempted to teach Sam the basics of blacksmithing so she could learn a few things while she was still too weak to travel but able to do other things.

"Come on!"

Nim, standing beside Sam, with hammer in hand, and an anvil with a piece of red hot metal that had been heated repeatedly, and was beginning to weaken because of it, the subject of her glare as she stared at the anvil, looked at Burb.

They shared a look.

The odd site of an orc sitting quietly in a corner sewing while a lanky and oddly effeminate, though rather hairy, individual looking at each other in commiseration (Sam had been at this all morning and was getting nowhere) and shared amusement (Sam was rather entertaining to watch were terribly frustrated, the various things she would exclaim treading into the realm of odd and amusing, though she had yet to get to the point of 'Flying fudge monkeys!') as Sam failed, once again, to do something so simple.

How was it that Sam, an accomplished warrior, could not manage to hit a piece of metal on an anvil with a hammer?

/The Landlord Keeps A Little Dog/

Alright, there y'all go!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. A Secret Long Kept Pt 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Enjoy!

/That Is Mighty Fond Of Jokes/

Days, weeks, months, and, finally, years went by, and no one found out.

No one knew, at least no one who would dare contact the authorities for the whereabouts of a thief, that Nadder was dead, and no one came looking for him. Not at the house of the sons of Fitoria, not anywhere in Ered Luin.

But someone did know, someone who dwelt in the shadows the same way Nadder had, ones who had been tracking the sire of Nori, hoping to take him out, only for the brother of his own son to do it for them.

They were very pleased to have their work done for them, and to have a tool they might use at a later date waiting in the child of Nadder.

Nori had the same innate skills as his father, though he had required some training, that made him an excellent thief and master of gathering information, the young dwarf always knowing where pickings were good, and where to stay away from because the heat was still on.

He was better at knowing who to mess with than his father, but he still found himself in scrapes, so he became quite the proficient fighter as well.

And this just made him a more appealing tool when the time came.

/When There's Good Cheer Among The Guests/

As the years went by, Dori opened a shop and sold his wares while Ori grew and became a student of Balin.

Nori, as they had always known, did not take to any legal profession, so he became a thief, among other things, and ranged around Middle Earth, earning what he could to support his brothers and himself.

But Nori always kept an ear out for trouble for he and his brothers, wondering if someone would ever want to know what came of Nadder.

If was on a return from a jaunt into the world that Nori's world came crashing down, and his life would change forever.

/He Cocks An Ear At All The Jests/

When Nori woke up, he didn't know where he was, or what had happened.

He just knew his head hurt, and then someone started talking.

"You're awake, finally, I was starting to get bored."

Nori bolted up from his prone position, on what he realized was a cave floor, to see a bunch of dwarves he did not recognize, but it was rather obvious who had spoken, the dwarf in the middle, the one who looked like he was in charge.

Nori was willing to bet these dwarves were the ones he had thought were following him on the road, the noises he had heard as he walked pushing him off the road into the dark of the forest lining it for safety.

Though it seemed that had done nothing, as they had managed to sneak up on him anyways and drag him into this cave in the base of the mountain on the other side of the road.

"I'm sure your wondering what you are doing here, Nori, son of Nadder."

Nori's head whipped around from where he had been examining his surroundings, looking for an escape route, surprised to hear himself addressed that way. Nori was immediately on high alert, wondering how this dwarf knew anything about who he was, and who his sire had been.

The dwarf that was speaking to Nori was a greasy bugger if ever there was one. He looked like a handsome, proper dwarf, with his sleek black hair, done up in multiple braids that cascaded down his back, his robes rich in color and flowing to the floor where his highly shined leather boots tapped in impatience not betrayed by his expression.

It was his face that gave him away for what he was, for he had eyes that, to anyone unversed in the ways of unsavory characters, looked to have a mischievous twinkle in them, but Nori saw the malice and cruelty in them. He smirked, his teeth a little yellow from smoking too much and too often, seeming to anyone else a friendly bloke, likely of status and with some clout in dwarven society, before it morphed into a horrible, cruel countenance that revealed the rottenness of his soul.

His eyes grew darker as he began to speak," Now, Nori, I doubt, as you are often away from the Blue Mountains and do not deal in anything but petty thievery," Nori began to get up, but the goons of the dwarf in front of him swiftly moved to restrain him and keep him on his knees, making it obvious that Nori had found himself in a horrible situation, especially as he realized that he had been completely disarmed, the goons having gone through his threadbare clothes and found all of his hidden weapons, so Nori was completely at their mercy," you do not know who I am, so you may call me Raz," he smirked down at Nori again, talking down to him, knowing that the young red headed dwarf before him had no idea what he was here for," now, there are some things I need you to do for me Nori, some very important things that only you can do."

Nori, younger and more rash than he would be when he joined Thorin's Company, studied this new found threat, thinking and considering.

And, finally, in a move his older self would have cringed at for it's foolishness, decided to be terribly blunt and somewhat rude, a poor choice in this situation, though it would do nothing to change what was to come," An' why woul' I 'elp a slimey bloke like you? I owe ya nothin' tha' I know of an' ya ain't got jack on me, so wha' is the meanin' o' this, Raz, if tha' is really ya name."

A cruel laugh passed the lips of Raz, this son of Durin doing no honor to his clan with the darkness in that laugh.

In the blink of an eye Raz was in Nori's face, a hand around his throat, keeping the middle son of Fitoria from making a single sound in protest or moving his head an inch, his wide, fear filled eyes conveying how he finally understood what was happening: he was in very deep shit.

And he didn't even know why.

There was outright hate in Raz's eyes, as he continued to speak, for reasons unknown to Nori, his voice a raspy, dark, and threatening whisper," You listen to me, you spawn of Nadder, you will do as I say, or your secret, the one you keep with your older brother, will be for all to know," Nori's eyes widened even more, a cold vice taking hold of his heart as he paled, now knowing why Raz thought he could tell Nori what to do, knowing why he would not be able to refuse whatever it was the dwarf wanted, for the sake of his family he had no choice," I will tell everyone that Dori killed Nadder on the day of your mother's death, and that you dumped the body into the river. You and Dori will be thrown in jail and Ori will be thrown out on the streets, or adopted by another family, and you will never see each other again. Your family will be torn asunder and all of you will suffer."

Nori wilted in Raz's grip, his eyes closing, no longer fighting the vice grips on his arms. He knew he had lost.

Raz knew he had won, so he let go of Nori's throat, so the defeated dwarrow before him could ask the question he needed the answer to.

In a tired voice, defeated and bereft of hope, one that not even his brothers would recognize as his, Nori asked," So wha' do ya nee' me ta do?"

"I need you to kill someone for me."

Nori's head shot up, eyes wide in shock and mortification," What?"

The crack in his voice revealed just how young Nori still was, despite his full, if short, tri-braided beard.

"I need you to kill a merchant, and politician coincidentally, who is trying to muscle in on trade between Rhun and Ered Luin," Raz began to pace in front of Nori, gesticulating as he spoke, the young dwarf still not believing what he had heard, wondering if there was anyway he could avoid this because, for all that Nori did not obey every law and was a thief, he was not a murderer or an assassin, he didn't think he could ever kill a person in cold blood, he just didn't have it in him," I am currently in control of that trade, and will not have my profits bit into by some upstart, nor will I allow him, as he is a member of the board that regulates inspections and imports into Ered Luin, to interfere with my shipments," he smiled again, a smile that would come to be the subject of Nori's nightmares," especially since some of my products are less than entirely legal."

Raz turned to look at Nori," His name is Ronin son of Hronin, and he needs to die."

Raz studied Nori, seeing him try to find a way out of this, a way to do anything but what Raz was asking, so the cruel dwarf decided to make his inflexibility on the matter clear.

Raz nodded at his goons, and they proceeded to pin Nori to the ground, punching and kicking him.

One got out a knife and started cutting Nori, blood running in rivers over his form, soaking into his clothes, adrenaline keeping the blood loss from weakening him, for now.

Another got ready for another form of torture.

Nori screamed and yelled, both at the pain and in an effort to get free and run, writhing on the floor to get away from all of the hands touching him, from the threat they posed.

But he went stock still when he heard," If you don't do as I say, then I will do this to your brothers, and if you fail, you will all suffer a fate worse than death when I tell your secret."

Nori stopped fighting.

Nori stopped trying to find a way out of this situation.

He resigned himself to his fate, and gave up.

Nori wondered how he was going to do this.

How he was going to kill someone in cold blood, even if it was to protect his family.

And he wondered how he was going to live with himself when he went through with it, how he could ever again look his brothers in the eye when they said he was a good dwarf, knowing that it would never again be true.

/And Laughs Until He Chokes/

What will Nori do? How can he kill someone in cold blood? Will Dori and Ori ever find out?

Reviews are always appreciated!


	6. Bifur's Wisdom

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Enjoy!

/ They Also Keep A Hornéd Cow/

Sam sat with Bifur, watching him attempt to replicate a toy she had made while she was away, an orca carved in the way Sam remembered them being shown in gift shops in Juneau when she had visited Alaska with her family (not exactly like the traditional representation, but as close as she was gonna get). They had already determined that she was no good at teaching him to do it right handed, the way he and Bofur had taught her to carve, so she was just watching him try to do it by sight.

Both were relaxing on orders from Oin and Burb, as the two healers felt they had both been doing too much lately.

It had been a few weeks since Bifur had woken up and regained his ability to speak (and Sam had been adopted by the Company), all thanks to their favorite orc, and the oldest Broadbeam had been very much enjoying being his old self again, even enjoying being able to completely correct and explain why something was wrong when someone screwed up while he was working in the mines, instead of having to get Bofur to explain for him.

But he had overworked himself while he was running around the mines and dealing with all of the different jewelers and smiths that their raw products were delivered to, especially as they were slowly gearing up for negotiations with other nations.

So Sam sat, and watched the master carver at work, trying to keep herself from worrying about how she was going to try to integrate herself into dwarven society in Erebor (she was considering using the same tactic she had used in Rhun to learn about the people, but wasn't sure yet if that would be appropriate in Erebor), and eventually deal with the lords from the Iron Hills, so she decided to distract them both with conversation.

"So, Bif, what what do ya like best about being able to speak again?"

Sam was ever curious about what Bifur had to say now that they could really communicate, always knowing him to be a kind and understanding, if a little wild, dwarf, but she wanted to get to know him better, to understand the nuances of Bifur the way she did all of the others in the Company.

Bifur glanced up at Sam, the origin of Bofur's mischievous grin obvious in the dwarf that had helped raise his cousins," Talking to you, of course."

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head, replying," I'm sure it is, Bif," a softer smile crossed her face," I really enjoy talking to you too, but, really, what do you enjoy most?"

Bifur stopped shaving bits off wood of a chunk, thinking before answering, watching Sam as she scooped up the shavings and put them in a bin to be dumped later before pouring them both more tea to drink from a pot Dori had made for them, Sam looking up at the sound of his deep baritone," I think the thing I enjoy most is not being on the outside anymore," Bifur looked at his hands, thinking of all the years he spent being looked at like a crazy dwarf, being ignored and written off for his injury, only to look up again as Sam took his hands as she kneeled in front of him, much like the way she had introduced herself the day they met, a look of understanding in her eyes as she saw the old pain in his, because she was a human living amongst dwarves, many of which regarded her as a traitor," I still live on the outside, even if I am a member of the King's Company, it's hard not to when you have an axe sticking out of your head," a sardonic smile crossed Bifur's face, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling and reminding Sam of her dad and uncles," but now I can talk to people and show them I am not as broken as I seem, and I get treated better because of that. That is what I most enjoy about being able to speak again."

Sam smiled sadly as she leaned up and touched her forehead to Bifur's, grieved by how alienated her friend had been, no matter what Bofur and Bombur had done, and later the Company had done, to prove he was a whole person to those who saw him. While Sam could understand what it felt like to be on the outside of society, because she would always, in some shape or form, be on the outside looking in, she didn't know what it was like to be sidelined in your own society because of an injury.

"I'm glad, Bif, I'm glad you get treated better," she smiled softly, and then sighed," I wish people didn't do that, sideline people for being different."

Bifur shrugged and went back to carving, Sam retaking her seat," It's the way people are, they fear what they do not understand, what is foreign to them," he ran a thumb over a rough patch in the wood, smoothing it with a few strokes of his knife," dwarves are a little more guilty of it than most, but elves and humans are guilty of it too, as we've both seen."

Sam snorted, because that was an understatement given the way she and Bilbo had been treated at the beginning of the quest, let alone how their dwarves had reacted the different peoples they met along the way, let alone the way those people reacted to them.

"But, the thing about living on the outside, is that you see things that people on the inside don't see, like who is the most generous and honest," Bifur thought of all the merchants he had watched over the years as his cousins bought things, and he always liked best the ones (and found them to have the best prices and products) that were kind to children who came near their stalls rather than those who chased them away," and sometimes you see the writing on the wall before anyone else," Bifur looked directly at Sam, making her quirk an eyebrow until he spoke, and she went stock still in surprise," like you saw what was going to happen to Thorin once we were in the Mountain, how he would start a war over the gold and wouldn't give up unless they had the Arkenstone."

Sam stared at Bifur, not expecting this subject to be brought up at all, unsure where Bifur was going with it.

Bifur looked at her for a long moment, remnants of guilt in his eyes, even if he and all of the others were long since forgiven, the eldest Broadbeam eventually continued talking to Sam, getting closer to replicating the toy that was sitting on the table in front of them as the moments went by," We should have listened to you then the way we listen to you now, it would have saved us all much grief and pain if we had," his knife flicked in and out of the holes he was carving in the toy," You will always be on the outside, here in Erebor, like me, but in a different way, and it will be the same wherever you find yourself in performing your duty as an ambassador, because you are a human living and working among dwarves instead of your own kind, for which we are eternally grateful," they smiled as their eyes met for the second that Bifur allowed his eyes to leave his work," for calling so many who are not human family and, really, it is also because you are so different, that you will always be on the outside, even if you are always on the inside with our family, with the governing of Erebor and other nations, with trade agreements, and with the Royal Family, you will always be on the outside in some way."

Sam watched continued to watch Bifur work, relaxing from the shock of the Arkenstone debacle being brought up, even as her mind was a million miles away, considering everything that Bifur was saying, even as she wondered why he was saying it.

"But, because you are on the outside, you will always see what is best for all involved, will see a different perspective that no one else would even consider, will, like me, notice things that others never pay attention to, and we will all be better off for it, for the different ways you do things, so, my dear lass, don't worry so much about getting to know the people of Erebor," Sam looked at him askance, wondering how he knew she was wondering about that exact topic (can Bifur read minds, is that how he dealt with the ever troublemaking Bofur when he was a child?)," yes, I know you are a little concerned about it," he grinned at her, winking," I saw you haunting the shadows of the marketplace when I was going to a meeting, and I asked Burb why you might be doing that," Burb and Bifur got along slendidly, even if some of the other members of the Company were still trying to figure out how to interact with Burb," and he told me how you would tell the children of Rhun stories to learn things about the community, brilliant idea by the way, and, in the humble opinion of a miner, that is the perfect way to get to know the people of Erebor, especially since it is not the usual way that anyone would try to gain the favor of the people, given how personal it is."

Sam eyed Bifur, and then shook her head, chuckling as she said," Ok, Bif, I'll stop worrying and start doing what's worked before."

"Good, and stop worrying about the lords from the Iron Hills too-"

"How'd you know-!?"

"Like I said, lass, I notice things" he winked at her," but, anyway, stop worrying about those classist, snobby idiots," they had obviously been talking down to him and Bofur again," when the time comes you will do what you always do, put them in their place and make sure they are doing what is right for Erebor at the same time, so relax."

Sam gaped at Bifur, amazed at just how much he did notice, even when Sam thought she wasn't being obvious with her worry, thinking he might just give Nori and Pheema a run for their money.

Learning all the nuances of Bifur was going to be a little more complicated than Sam had initially thought, because he was so absurdly smart and observant (because, really, everything he had said made sense, and it was good advice), likely picking up more about other people in a single meeting than most would in several meetings (no wonder he was in charge of dealing with other craftsman instead of Bofur), but Sam was looking forward to the challenge.

Sam shook her head after her few moments of gaping at her friend, Bifur smiling as he finished his copy of the toy she had made as she asked, more than a little flattered by Bifur's faith in her, though any of the Company would say in was entirely well placed," Why do you think so highly of my ability to get things done? To deal with difficult people?"

Bifur set down the toy and turned toward Sam, pulling her forward to touch his forehead to hers, a knowing smile on his face as he asked," Why do you question my faith, knowing all I have seen you do?"

Sam looked away, a blush blazing across her cheeks at the truth in his question, suddenly remembering all she had done, but Bifur poked the tip of her nose to get her attention back, deciding they needed to laugh a bit more today," I mean, really, how many people can stomp on Thorin Oakenshield's foot to make him shut up and live to tell the tale?"

And that had Sam snorting, remembering she had done exactly that in Bard's home, before they left for Erebor, the memory of Thorin's red face and puffed out cheeks when she had done it hilarious in retrospect.

Sam's snorting set Bifur to laughing, and then they both started laughing, knocking the newly carved orca off the table, only for it to be picked up by Bofur when he came in, wondering what in the world was so funny.

/As Proud As Any Queen/

Hope y'all enjoyed that!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Enjoy!

/But Music Turns Her Head Like Ale/

"You little thief! Get back here!"

A young Nori dashed away from those he had attempted to rob to feed his brothers and himself in the wake of their mother's death, ducking down an alley that had plenty of places to hide for someone his size.

Nori ran, trying to get far enough ahead of his pursuers that they wouldn't be able to see where he hid, only to be pulled into a little cubby in the wall of a building by the hands of another.

"Shh, keep quiet or they'll find us," a voice behind Nori said as they clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him further into the cubby.

Nori's pursuers ran past," Where did the little scamp go?"

And they kept going, having no idea that two hid from them in the shadows.

A few minutes went by before the hand on Nori's mouth moved and they both dared to breathe again.

A few more minutes passed before Nori turned around to thank his savior, only to be met with the surprising sight of a a young, very dirty and thin dwarrowdam, no older than himself, but probably younger.

They both studied each other, one surprised they had just helped another while the other surprised to have been saved by a girl who obviously lived on the streets, and had for a while.

This surprise, however, did not cause Nori to forsake the manners that Dori had crammed into his skull for as long as he could remember," Thank you," she nodded at him and then he asked," What's your name?"

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him, trying to determine if he meant her any harm, but found only kind curiosity in his eyes, so she answered, not a little timidly, in almost a whisper," Pheema."

And that was it, no daughter of or from clan, just her name.

But young Nori smiled all the same, sticking out his own grubby hand with a charming smile on his face, her face unsure as she tentatively put her hand in his, a smile slowly coming to her face as he said," Well, 'ello Pheema, I'm Nori, son of Fitoria, an' it's a right pleasure to meet ya'," they shook hands.

She giggled a little, having not talked to someone so friendly in a long time, saying," It's a pleasure to meet you too, Nori."

And so began a friendship that would last a lifetime, strong enough that, when one went off on a quest that was never supposed to succeed and survived, the other would follow and they would work together in Erebor as they had in Ered Luin, leaving behind what they had created in capable hands to create it again somewhere else.

/And Makes Her Wave Her Tufted Tail/

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
